


Romance at St Mungo's

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Either James Potter is really klutzy, or something else is going on.





	Romance at St Mungo's

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_nextgen100 >'s prompt # 145: St Mungo's.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Romance at St Mungo’s

~

“How can I help— Potter? Again?” 

James ducked his head. “Hey.” 

Scorpius sighed as he drew his wand. “I swear, you spend more time here at St Mungo’s than at the DMLE.”

Laughing, James winced. “I can’t help if I’m always sent on dangerous missions! Someone’s got to do the exciting stuff.”

Rolling his eyes, Scorpius performed diagnostic charms. “Well, in your excitement you’ve cracked a rib, almost puncturing a lung. What happened this time?”

As James talked, Scorpius worked. Within minutes, he was breathing easier. “…is what happened. And I feel better. Thanks.” 

Scorpius snorted. “Next time, Potter? Duck.” 

~

Cleaning up days later, Scorpius stiffened when Albus Severus entered his office. “Relax, I’m not sick,” Albus assured him.

Scorpius exhaled. “Good to know. Why’re you here, then?”

“To talk,” said Albus. “Do you have a minute?”

Gesturing at a chair, Scorpius nodded. “Of course. Sit.” 

Sitting, Albus cleared his throat. “First, please don’t tell Jamie I visited you at St Mungo’s.” 

Scorpius frowned. “Okay.”

“You’ve noticed he comes here often?” 

Scorpius snorted. “How could I not?” 

“That’s so he gets to see you.” 

“You mean he—?” Scorpios gaped. 

“Fancies you. Yep.” Albus stood. “The Quaffle’s in your hoop. Just…be gentle.” 

~

Scorpius was quiet when he got home. Naturally, his father noticed. “Rough day at St Mungo’s?” he asked after dinner, over brandy. 

“Not really.” Scorpius sipped his brandy, savouring it. “Just…thought-provoking.” 

“In what way?”

Scorpius exhaled. “Right. So it’s about James Potter—”

Once Scorpius finished explaining, Draco remained silent for several moments. “Do you want to pursue a relationship with him?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I think you do.” Draco smiled. “After all, you’ve always had a thing for him.” 

“That was years ago! I’m over him.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Scorpius groaned. “No. I’m fucked!” 

Draco smirked. “Only if things work out.” 

~

It was two more days before James came in again. Scorpius couldn’t even feign surprise when he saw him up on his examination table. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he murmured, watching James’ reaction. “The St Mungo’s staff will begin to talk.” 

James chuckled, but it was forced. “I say let them. Do you even care what people say?” 

Scorpius hummed. “As a rule, no. I suppose we’re both used to speculation about us, seeing as we both come from…prominent families.” 

“True.” James cleared his throat. “Does that mean you wouldn’t object to…dinner sometime?” 

Scorpius froze.

~

“Apparently I surprised you.” James coughed. “If you’re not interested—”

Scorpius placed a hand on his arm, smiling into his eyes. “I don’t date patients, Potter.” As James’ face dropped, he continued, “Although, if you stay out of St Mungo’s as a patient, I don’t see why not.” 

James’ eyes popped back up to look into Scorpius’. “I…I can manage that.” 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. “Can you? You’ve been in every week for the past six.” He hummed. “Don’t tell me you’ve been faking it.” 

James grinned. “I’d call it…mild exaggeration.” 

Scorpius shook his head. “It’s lying.”

“Semantics.”

~

Scorpius snorted. “You’re impossible! You realise I’ve actual sick people to tend, yes? So the less often you visit, the more time I’d have to get real patients seen and thus, be able to go out on dates.” 

“Right.” James jumped off the table. “Noted. So, I’ll pick you up here at St Mungo’s at six tomorrow night. Agreed?” 

Eyebrow raised, Scorpius ran his wand over him. “You seem miraculously healed. Even if you are covered in blood.” 

James grinned. “The blood’s the perpetrator’s. I’m fine.” 

“My diagnostic spells agree.” Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Six o’clock tomorrow. Don’t be late!” 

~

When Scorpius exited St Mungo’s, James was waiting. He straightened up immediately upon seeing Scorpius. “Wow.” He whistled, eyeing Scorpius up and down. “You clean up nicely.” 

“You didn’t want me to wear my Healers’ robes,” Scorpius said. “Trust me.”

James shrugged. “I wouldn’t have cared. I’m just excited you agreed to a date.” 

“You’d’ve cared. Today was paediatric clinic day and there’s a dragon pox epidemic. My robes were covered in unmentionable fluids.” Scorpius shuddered.

James took Scorpius hand, tucking it into his arm. “I’ll expunge the day from your memory, promise.” 

Scorpius hummed. “I’m holding you to that.” 

~

Dinner was at an Italian bistro. Afterwards, James took Scorpius to a cosy coffeeshop where they split a gigantic slice of cake. 

“Mmm,” moaned Scorpius. “Delicious! I should get out more. I’d no idea this place was here, and it’s only steps from St Mungo’s.” 

James smiled. “I’d be happy to show you all the new places.” 

“Oh?” Scorpius held James’ gaze. “Why ask me out now?”

James coughed. “He asked me not to say, but…Al told me you fancied me, and when I thought about it, I realised I fancied you, too, so—”

Scorpius gasped. “That sneaky Slytherin!” 

~

“Don’t expect an invitation inside,” warned Scorpius once James escorted him home. “It’s our first date.” 

“I don’t _expect_ anything.” James smiled. “Although you’re wrong, it’s our eighth date.” 

Scorpius scoffed. “How d’you figure that?”

“All those St Mungo’s visits were dates. Unorthodox, yes, but dates. We talked, you gave me things to drink,” James winked, “you touched me—”

Scorpius snorted. “You get points for imagination.” 

“And boldness?” murmured James, pulling Scorpius in close.

“And that, ye—” Scorpius returned James’ kiss with interest. When they separated panting, he sighed, defeated. “Fine, would you like to come in?” 

“Definitely.” 

~

James wasted no time. Upon entering Scorpius’ flat, James pinned him to a wall, kissing him ferociously. Scorpius responded in kind, and soon, robes were off and they were fucking there in the entrance hallway. 

Sinking onto the floor, James pulled Scorpius astride him, and after hasty spell preparation, pushed inside Scorpius, while Scorpius braced himself against James chest. 

The sex was fast, fierce, and fantastic. Scorpius rode James’ cock for what felt like hours. Once he came, James arched into him, finding release. 

“I can’t work tomorrow,” whispered James. “Think my St Mungo’s Healer will excuse me?”

Scorpius laughed. 

~

Once he stopped chuckling, Scorpius said, “Actually, if we keep doing acrobatic sex in my front hall, _I’ll_ end up a patient in St Mungo’s.” 

James laughed. “Then by all means, let’s use your bed for our next session, then.”

_Next session_? Pulling back Scorpius stared at James. “You mean you plan to stay?” 

A flush stained James’ cheeks, but he never looked away from Scorpius. “If it’s all right with you.” 

“Hm.” Scorpius pretended to consider. “Which number date is this?” 

James grinned. “Erm, ten?” 

Snorting, Scorpius stood, helping him up. “About time we did it in bed, then.” 

~

“Still upset?” 

Scorpius scowled at Albus. “Yes! What you did was underhanded.” 

Grinning, Albus entered. “Hey, if I’d said to either of you that you’d be good together, you’d have fought me.” 

Scorpius huffed, but didn’t contradict. 

Albus’ grin widened. “Now, my brother’s happily getting laid regularly, my best friend is, too, and I’m happy because we may get a St Mungo’s Healer in the family.” 

Scorpius blinked. “You Slytherin schemer!” 

“Thanks.” 

“Hey, babe—Al? What’s happening?” 

“Nothing.” Albus smirked. “See you both at the Burrow tonight.” 

“You okay?” asked James, kissing Scorpius once Albus left.

Scorpius smiled. “Never better.” 

~


End file.
